


Don't get me sick

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is sick. Jason helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get me sick

The thermometer doesn’t lie, Bruce thinks to himself as he looks down at the digital readout that is barely visible in the dim light shining from the lamp next to Jason’s bed.  
  
“You’re sick, Jason,” he murmurs as he watches the teenager toss and turn around in his sheets before he settles back against the massive pile of pillows with a sullen look at his face. “I’m not taking you on patrol with a fever this high. I’ll call Dick; you’ll just have to stay in bed for a few days.”  
  
Jason scowls up at Bruce and crosses his arms over his chest. “I feel fine,” he insists as he fists his fingers in the soft cotton sheets. “You don’t have to make Nightwing come all the way over here. I can go out tonight.”  
  
He tries to sit up, but a cough wracks his body and he curls in on himself as pain makes him weak.  
  
Bruce frowns and moves to sit on the side of the bed close to Jason. He leans over to check the boy’s temperature manually and the look of worry on his face intensifies. “You have the flu, Jay,” he murmurs in a soft tone. “I can’t let you go out on the streets like this.”  
  
“But you’re fine to go out?” Jason sneers as best as he can while trying not to cough up a lung and jabs a finger at the older man. “You’ve gone out when you’re sick. Hell, you go out when you have broken bones? Why do I have to stay here by myself?”  
  
Bruce frowns but there is no heat in the expression. “Don’t swear at me, Jason,” he corrects mostly as a force of habit.  
  
The teenager has the presence of mind to look chagrined and he twists his fingers in the sheets as he avoids meeting Bruce’s eyes. “Sorry, B.”  
  
Bruce smiles and shifts on the bed so that he can sprawl out on the mattress next to Jason’s shivering body. “And why would you think that I’d leave you alone when you’re like this?” He reaches down and takes Jason’s hand in his. “Dick can take over for a time,” he murmurs softly as Jason’s eyes start to go hazy from his fever. “After all, what good is a Batman that has no Robin?”  
  
Jason smiles and then squeezes Bruce’s hand as tightly has he can without hurting them both.  
  
“What if I get you sick?”  
  
Bruce shrugs and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Then it will be your job to take care of me.”


End file.
